


An Uncomfortable Adjustment

by Goddess47



Series: Day in the Life [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "What did you do?"





	An Uncomfortable Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> For the "A Day in the Life" challenge... thanks to the folk at Squee for the inspiration!

"What did you do?"

John shifted awkwardly, wincing.

"Get over here. Lay down and let me take care of it." A pause. "Again."

"Didn't mean to..." John started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've talked about this. Get over here."

John sighed, but obeyed.

"Take the shirt off, lay down."

John struggled slightly in taking the t-shirt off.

"You're not so young anymore, you know. You need to take better care of yourself."

John lay down stiffly.

"Relax. It'll go better if you do."

John took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. 

"Another breath."

John repeated the breath and closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to start now."

"kay..."

"If you're going to keep doing this, I'm going to make you a standing appointment, you know."

"Maybe..."

"No _maybe_ about it. You're in here often enough that it's easier to just have an appointment. You got lucky I was available."

John mumbled. "Checked your schedule online."

A pause. "Really? That's... is that even appropriate?"

"Just look at the schedule. Not the names."

"Still not good."

" _Ow!_ Easy, doc. I won't look anymore."

"That was that knot releasing. But you better not do that again, you know better."

"Yeah, okay."

"Better?"

John sat up and moved gingerly. "Yeah, thanks!" He pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Now, watch your posture. No more of that leaning thing Dr. McKay drools over."

John blushed.


End file.
